Missing Kids
by TVGirl09
Summary: 5 Kids have been killed in the past five weeks, all with a parent that works for the government. Now the BAU is off to New Jersey to stop this Unsub. But what happens when it becomes personal. Disclaimer: Don't own.
1. Briefing

Missing Kids

Briefing

Reid walked into the BAU. It was late and he knew it must have been a serious case if he was coming in now.

"Sorry about this guys," JJ apologized as the team met up in the conference room. "This case couldn't wait till morning."

"What have we got?" Morgan asked and JJ put the file on the big screen.

"In the past five weeks five children have been kidnapped. All five of them were found dead," JJ said as she put the crime scenes up. "If this unsub's pattern keeps up he's going to kidnap again, today."

The first thing Reid noticed about the crimes was the fact there wasn't a specific type of victim he was choosing. There were two little girls and three little boys. One of the children was Hispanic, three were Caucasian, and one was African-American. There seemed to be no preference, which was odd.

"Have the police found any traits the children shared in common?" Reid asked as he looked at the file.

"Yeah, actually, they found one piece of information that may mean something," JJ said as the screen changed. Pictures of adults showed up this time. "Each child had at least one parent with some sort of government job."

"Really?" Prentiss asked as she glanced around.

"Yeah, what these kids also have in common is all of them had a sibling and they were kidnapped in front of their siblings. This unsub has a calling card though," JJ said as the screen changed once more to show a white envelop with a letter inside.

"Corruption is everywhere and you are the corrupt. So let the children punish for the sins of the parents," Rossi read aloud and Reid watched Hotchner's face grow stern. He knew that his boss took cases involving children harder than the other cases-most likely due to his status as a father.

"The rest of the letter always states something about the job. One such case was a police officer-how one of the perps he'd shot made him as bad as the killers he apprehended. A Criminal Lawyer was accused of being just as guilty of the crimes for getting criminals off the hook. Things along that line," JJ said as she turned to them.

"So, where are we heading?" Prentiss asked.

"Princeton, New Jersey," JJ said. "We plan to have wheels up in half an hour."


	2. Kidnapped

Missing Kids

Kidnapped

Ashley McCleary stood in the kitchen fixing breakfast for her two beautiful daughters. She was fixing Poached Eggs Caprese for her daughters. Sitting on the counter was two glasses of orange juice. The eggs were done so Ashley put them on two plates and carried the plates to the table.

"Riley, Jesse, time for breakfast," Ashley said as she heard the front door open.

"Mom, we're going out for the mail," her daughter called.

"Okay, honey, just hurry back," Ashley called. What trouble could her daughters get into in the front yard?

With that she began to load the dishes into the dishwasher. She was getting ready to yell at her daughters to hurry up when she heard it.

One of her daughters gave out a blood curdling scream and Ashley's heart went into overdrive. She sprinted to the front door to see a man toss her daughter in a windowless white van and jump in.

"Stop," she yelled as the van pulled away. "Stop!" She chased the van down the road as her robe tangled itself around her.

She ran to van was out of sight and Ashley stopped out of breath. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"God, no," she cried and she ran back praying they hadn't got to her other daughter. She ran to the house and saw her daughter, an identical reflection of her other daughter, standing in the doorway.

"Mommy," her daughter called as she ran to her in tears. "He gave me this to give to you." With that her six-year-old daughter handed her a little envelope with these words written on it; '_to her father'_.

"Oh, come here honey," Ashley cried. "I need to call the Police."

Internally she was screaming. The letter was addressed to her girls' father, a man who didn't even know they existed. How would she tell him, her ex-fiancé that she had been pregnant when she left him six-almost seven-years-ago?


	3. Landing

Missing Kids

Landing

It hadn't been a very long flight and when they arrived the team was greeted by the chief.

"Our guy struck again. Kidnapped the daughter of a university professor – mathematician who's consulted on some Classified assignments," the chief said as they walked to the vehicles.

"Was there a sibling involved," Hotchner asked.

"Yeah, the girl's twin sister was standing right next to her. Poor thing, the girls had walked to the end of the walkway to get the mail and the one was snatched up. It was daylight too," the chief said shaking his head as they all headed to their cars.

"We'll need to speak to parents of the victims and the siblings," Rossi said and the chief nodded.

"Of course, the mom of the latest victim is waiting at the police station for the FBI with her daughter. Cute little thing but definitely a little odd," The guy said sadly in barely more than a whisper.

"How so?" Reid asked as he stopped by the passenger side door.

"The girl's a genius. She can quote books and things of that matter like they were nothing," the chief said.

"Sound like anyone else you know?" Morgan muttered to Prentiss who slapped him playfully.

"Well, let's go," the chief said and they all hopped into their respective vehicles. They drove to the police station.

As they walked in Reid glanced automatically at the little girl who was sitting near the door. She had _Romeo and Juliet_ in her hand and he watched as she flipped the page. She dragged her finger quickly down one page then was on the next. It took barely a minute before she flipped the next page.

He glanced back to his team as they walked towards an office on the other side of the building.

It was just another police station full of wondering eyes that he was more or less use to. However, there was one thing he hadn't expected to happen.

A beautiful blonde haired woman with stunning blue eyes and perfect frame came to the door. Her hair framed her face perfectly and the light from the window gave her an angelic look. It was more than that though.

The woman looked around the crowd and her eyes came to land on him. They widened with shock and realization. Then her mouth muttered one questioning word.

"Spencer?" she asked in a hush whisper and all eyes turned to him.

--

_[Thanks for reading and review if you wish. TVGirl09]_


	4. Memories

Missing Kids

Memories

"_I love you," Spencer whispered in her ear as he held her close. _

"_I know you do, Spencer," Ashley responded as she stepped back. The two were younger, no older than twenty-one. _

"_Are you sure we can't make this work?" he asked, no more like begged. Her heart was breaking at the sad look he had on his face. He saw her unshed tears and wished he could wipe them away along with the pain they were both feeling._

"_You know the statistics around long-distance relationships," she whispered and he looked down. _

"_I know, it's just, I don't want to loose you Ashley," Spencer said as he looked her in the eyes. _

"_I don't want to loose you either but things between us would never work out. I'm moving to New Jersey, you'll be at Quantico but you'll always be away on business. I'm going to be a professor for Princeton and you're going to be a Criminal Profiler. My career will be safe and stable; you'll always be putting your life on the line. I'm sorry but that's the way things are," she said and he understood. _

_His life would be dangerous, he'd most likely get killed by an unsub in the line of duty. If he left her alone that way she'd most likely die of a broken heart. He knew he had to let her go. _

'_Now Boarding, Flight to Princeton,' a voice called over the speakers and the two lovers looked into each others eyes._

"_I guess I'd better be going," she whispered moving her hand to her left hand and began to pull of a ring._

"_Keep it," Spencer said holding up his hand. "I gave it to you, it's yours."_

"_You sure?" she asked and he nodded. _

"_I bought it for you because I knew _you_ would like it. Besides, it will remind you that I will always love you, no matter where we are – where life takes us," Spencer said and she stepped forward and kissed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands came to rest gently on her hips._

_They pulled each other closer till they couldn't breathe. Then he stepped back, always the controlled one. _

"_You need to go," he said, his voice choking as tears glistened in his eyes._

"_I love you Spencer Reid, I always will. Don't you dare forget that either," she whispered, gently grabbing his hand before she pulled away. Then she was picking up her bag and turning away from him, trying to hide the tears as they began to fall. He watched as Ashley stepped onto that plane and she went to her seat. _

_Both knew that their five year relationship was done. Their engagement was over and they would never meet up again. So they both moved on. _


	5. Secret Truths

Missing Kids

Secret Truths

She walked to the door, her mind reeling, worried about Jesse, where she was and what she was going through while another part of her mind worried about what the effect of this trauma could have on Riley. Her girls were her world; they were all she had left of the man she'd once loved.

Slowly she walked to the door of the office. When she finally looked up she wondered what the FBI Agents who were trying to help would look like. She glanced around at the faces but her eyes came to rest on only one.

"Spencer," she whispered, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked at the man who had once been her fiancé, the man who had given her the diamond ring she still wore around her neck. The man who had given her so much more than that but wasn't even aware.

"Ashley?" he asked and she heard the surprise and pain in his voice, a voice that sounded older than she remembered. In that moment she knew her world was over. All the years of keeping secrets from him were done. She knew she should have called him when she'd first discovered the truth but she'd been too scared to.

She knew it made her a chicken but at the time it had seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Now she wasn't so sure.

Out of the corner of her eye Ashley watched as Riley put down her book and walk towards them, her eyes knowing as she looked back and forth between the two standing adults. Her daughters had always been to smart for their own good. She was most likely connecting the dots.

"Mommy?" her daughter asked walking towards them. Her daughter was barely six-years-old. She'd celebrated her birthday less than three months ago.

"Its okay, Riley, Go back to your book," Ashley said, trying to keep her voice under control. Her daughter didn't move. She stood there looking at the two of them with _his_ brown eyes, noticing everything. Her gaze was fixed.

"Mommy, why are you looking at him like that?" Riley finally asked, her eyes taking it all in.

"Would one of you two like to explain how you know each other?" A dark haired man demanded before she got the chance to answer her daughter. She stepped forward, ready to hang herself on the noose she'd tied so many years ago.

"Spencer is my ex-fiancé," Ashley said looking at him. Her eyes closed hesitantly. She inhaled deeply before her eyes reopened and she went on, about to reveal her secret. "He's Riley and Jesse's father."


	6. Accepting its Personal

Missing Kids

Accepting its Personal

"_Spencer is my ex-fiancé," Ashley said looking at him. She inhaled deeply before she went on, about to reveal her secret. "He's Riley and Jesse's father."_

Spencer Reid heard the words as she spoke them but he couldn't believe them. The feeling of being punched in the gut struck him with a force he'd never imagined. It was worse than all of the times he'd been punched or kicked in the stomach growing up. The pain was surreal.

Inside his mind was repeating the words 'I'm a father' over and over again. The angry part of him wanted to demand a DNA test to prove it but the part that still loved her couldn't imagine her lying about something like this.

"What?" he finally asked, his throat dry as his team looked back and forth between the two. No one had said a single word. Every set of eyes were staring at the two of them almost too intently.

"I'm sorry Spencer," she whispered looking down. "I should have called you as soon as I found out but I was worried that I'd be ruining your life."

He couldn't help but feel tears gather in his eyes. "You could have never ruined my life Ash."

Just then a cute little girl with thick, black rimmed glasses ran over to him.

"You're my daddy. That's where I recognized you from. Are you going to find sissy?" The little girl asked and he looked at her sadly. Then she held out her hands for him to pick her up.

"The Reid effect must not be working," he heard Morgan mumble but he ignored his coworker. However, the females on his team didn't as he caught a glance of them slapping Morgan, one in the arm and the other in the head.

"Riley," Ashley said stepping forward but Reid just leaned forward and picked his daughter up in his arms. His daughter was small, fragile looking. She had curly light brown hair that was several shades lighter than his. Her eyes were brown like his but her complexion wasn't as pale as his. She had a rosier glow about her than he had ever had. He'd always been pale with dark bags under his eyes, none of that appeared on his daughter.

"Okay," Hotchner said right then. "I guess things have just gotten more complicated. We have seven days to find this little girl so I suggest we all get back to work and let these two have some privacy."

That was when Reid realized the whole police force was watching them.

"You can use my office," the chief said as he led the team and Ashley to an empty room. "Take as long as you need." That time he noticed the chief was looking pointedly at him when he said it.

Spencer just nodded and he carried his daughter awkwardly in the door. Just then his daughter began to struggle in his arms.

"I forgot my books," she mumbled and he put her down. Riley sprinted out of the door to the chair he'd seen her in before. Then he watched as she dragged a book bag towards them. He stepped out of the room and picked up the bag, wondering to himself if he would be a good dad.

"Here you go," he said picking it up and she smiled at him.

"Thanks daddy," his daughter said and his heart felt like it would burst. The next thing she did was she grabbed his hand. It was so small that he worried about hurting her so he let her lead the way. He walked into the room and glanced at Hotchner who was watching him – probably profiling him. "Can you get my Edgar Allan Poe book out, please?"

A smile itched at the corner of his lips as he opened the bag to find all these different classic books he'd read when he was young. He reached in and found one by Edgar Allan Poe and handed it to her.

"This one work?" he asked and she smiled as she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Thank you," she said before sprinting off to a nearby couch. Then she sat down and began to read.

He put her bag down near the door and turned to look at his ex. Anger building inside of him as the reality of his situation began to set in. The only problem was where did this situation go now that he knew about it?

--

_[Well, this chapter is done. Sorry about the ending and all. Don't worry. There will be a talk between the two ex-love birds and more case talk instead of just Reid talk. Well, thank you all for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter. TVGirl09]_


	7. Long Conversations

Missing Kids

Long Conversations

She watched as he carefully handled their daughter, indulging her every whim. It made her heart want to break knowing that she was the bitch responsible from keeping him from doing this all along. A part of her wanted to cry at the helpless look she saw on his face, a slightly scared look as he held her daughter.

It was as if he was afraid of her. When he put her down gently, most likely afraid she might break. Then she started to head to his side as their daughter ran to grab her bag. Just as she reached behind him he stepped away, moving to help their daughter.

Ashley went back inside; proud of the man Spencer had become but sad for their children. That thought reminded her of Jesse, her missing daughter.

Tears began to build in her eyes but she blinked them back.


	8. Closets

Missing Kids

Closets

"Let me out," a little girl in a dark blue tee-shirt and jeans called as she pounded her now bleeding fists against a door.

"Shut up," a deep, gruff, male voice called as something hit against the other side of the door. The little girl jumped and walked backwards till she hit the back of that tiny space. The room was black but even now she knew she was locked in a closet.

"Let me out," she yelled again. Statistically speaking, she knew the longer she was missing the greater the chances of this man killing her became. She needed to find a way out of that area, away from him.

"I said shut up," he growled again as the door opened.

Her senses were overwhelmed by the blinding light compared to the darkness of that closet. She squinted, her eyes trying to see as the man stepped forward.

"I told you to shut up little girl," the man said before the back of his hand struck the young girl right across her face. She fell sideways on impact, her head hitting the wall as she went down.

Tears stung at her chocolate brown eyes but she quickly wiped them away before turning back to the bully.

"I want my mom, and I want out. Till I get those I won't be quiet," the girl spat defiantly. The man leaned in so close that she could see his features clearly.

"You best shut up or I promise you this, you will beg for death," he said, his voice menacing. Her little lip began to quiver in fear as she looked into that man's clear, emotionless eyes. Still, she needed to understand him, needed to get beneath his skin if she had any chance of surviving.

To best survive a situation you get the person holding you to care for you. You do that; the chances of them killing you drop drastically. She'd read that in one of the books she had stashed beneath her bed.

"Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you? I'm just a six-year-old girl with a high IQ who spends too much time in the library, please, tell me what I did," the girl said, her voice a whimper.

She watched the man smile a cold, menacing smile right before he stood up straight.

"It's nothing you did, Jesse," the man said and she flinched slightly as he used her name. He didn't seem to notice. "It's what your father did to my family. Now, I'm going to make him suffer while getting back at the government that ruined my family. You know what Jesse."

He paused and she squeaked out a quiet what, terrified about what he might do to her daddy.

"I'm going to enjoy torturing him," the man said before stepping out of the closet and closing the door. She heard the door lock again. As she stood in the dark she felt the tears break and she knelt on the ground, her cheeks getting covered with salty-water.

--

_[This chapters over, new one to come soon. Hope you enjoyed and Thanks for reading. So, what did you think? What do _you_ think Reid did? Any ideas? Well, thanks again. TVGirl09]_


	9. How Could You

Missing Kids

How Could You

Spencer looked at his ex, a flurry of feelings stirred within him. None was as strong as the anger he felt in his gut at that moment though. He could almost taste its bitterness.

He looked at her and spoke, trying to stay calm. "I'm not going to ask you questions about why you did it, or how you could do it. I just want to know one thing," Spencer Reid said as he tried to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"Okay," Ashley said nodding slightly.

"Were the girls well taken care of?" Reid asked before he even realized what he'd said. With those words he noticed as Hotchner and Rossi both turned and tried to hide their proud smiles. "Are they happy?"

"Of course Spencer," Ashley said surprised. "I took great care of them. I always figured they'd be the last thing I'd ever get from you so I took great care of them. They are my life."

A small smile formed on his lips at those words. It was an involuntary reaction on his part.

"I have a question," Morgan said stepping forward. "How could you do this to Reid, he's the nicest guy, he doesn't deserve this."

"I agree," Prentiss said and JJ just nodded voicelessly beside Prentiss. However, if looks had voices the look on JJ's face would have been screaming at that moment.

"Back off, all of you," Hotchner said stepping forward. "Have we all already forgotten there is a young child out there missing? This news cannot make it personal. We must stay unbiased."

"Hotch, this is Reid's kid we're talking about. How can we stay neutral? How would you take it if it was Jack missing instead of his daughter?" Morgan demanded and they all watched Morgan's words hit home. Hotchner's eyes flashed something in their depths but it was hard to get a read on.

However, it was Ashley that spoke up. "I wanted to call you Reid, I really did. My first response when I found out was pregnant was I ran to my phone. Then I remembered how our break-up tore you up, even if you didn't talk about it. I couldn't do that to you again. You were always so nice, so sweet, I didn't want to hurt you and I didn't want to ruin your life. I'm so sorry Reid," she apologized as her tears began to fall.

"Enough, everyone. Hotch is right. We need to focus on…" Reid paused, trying to remember which girl was missing. She'd said the girls were named Riley and Jesse but which one was missing? Then he remembered out of nowhere, "Jesse. We all know the chances of kidnapping cases and we need to hurry, every moment she's with this Ba… I mean Unsub the less likely her chances of being found alive get."

"Okay, now, what do we know?" Rossi asked, stepping forward.

"We know this unsub seems to be targeting the children of powerful governmental and political affiliates," Morgan said.

"The children are all starved to death but are mostly unharmed meaning there is no sexual component to these crimes," Prentiss said, " and he clearly doesn't care about gender or race."

"He's careful," Reid said looking at the crime scenes as all eyes turned to him but he didn't notice. "He's neat and organized. He carefully positions the bodies leaving them all on their backs, hands crossed and resting on the stomach peacefully. It shows some remorse."

"There were multiple people," Ashley jumped in and everyone turned to her.

"What do you mean? How do you know that?" Reid asked and the tears began to flow down her cheeks once more.

"I got outside to the sight of one man shoving Jesse into the back of his white van. Then the man jumped in. However, there was someone in the front seat. I think it may have been a driver," Ashley said and Reid could tell she was trying to stay calm.

He felt his old need to protect her jump up. "Hey, we'll get her back," he promised stepping towards her. She grabbed his hand as he rested it gently on her shoulder. His eyes glanced at his ex wondering where his life veered so off track that he'd become like his father, a man he despised. However, before he could think any more self berating thoughts he caught a glimpse of his daughter. She was sitting on the couch with her nose buried in the books but he saw that she wasn't really reading. His daughter was crying.

Inside Reid felt the need to protect her and he let Ashley go. He stepped to his daughter while everyone else spoke softly.

"May I sit?" he asked pointing to the seat beside her. His daughter looked up, tears glistening in her brown eyes which were an identical hue to his. She just nodded and moved to give him room to sit.

"Is she going to be okay?" Riley asked sadly as she closed her book.

"I don't know," Reid answered truthfully and his daughter nodded. "I hope so but the chances aren't good."

"If we base this off of ordinary statistics then Jesse is dead already," his daughter said, trying to keep the tears out of her voice, "however, every case is different. How long do _you_ believe she has?"

"If this kidnapper sticks to his pattern then she has about a week to live. However, if he escalates she may have a shorter amount of time," Reid said and his daughter sighed but the tears slowed.

"Then there may still be time," her daughter said looking at him. "You know, it should have been me."

"What do you mean?" Reid asked as the others got a profile for the case and Ashley stood back crying. He turned his attention back to his daughter.

"The bad man grabbed for me but Jesse stepped in front of me forcing him to take her instead. It should have been me he'd taken, not her," Riley said before they began to cry once more.

"Don't think that way; it's not healthy and besides it's not your fault. You're just as much a victim as your sister. You and your sister will, both, have nightmares about what happened but they will fade, I promise you that," Reid said and his daughter cocked her head to the side.

"And you know this how?" she asked looking at him as the tears stopped slightly. He smiled softly before looking away.

"A while back a friend of mine and I were kidnapped. We were undercover and the guys who had us found out one of us was a fed. She stood up to protect me and was tortured because of it," Reid whispered glancing at Prentiss. "I still have nightmares about it. Often times in my dreams I'm doing what I feel I should have done then. However, the frequency with which the nightmares occur has begun to decrease."

"Is that friend the pretty brunette over there?" Riley asked curiously. "Or is it the pretty blonde near her?"

"Prentiss, the brunette over there is that friend," Reid said and Riley nodded before giggling.

"You're different," Riley said giggling. "You don't treat me like a kid. You talk to me, not at me."

He looked at her and sighed. "I don't know how to talk to kids," Reid said looking at her. "My friend's joke about me, they say I have what they call the Reid affect. Kids and dogs avoid me like the plague and kids don't really understand me. I'm… odd."

His daughter smiled a big toothy smile before she responded. "Yeah, well, so am I." With that she leaned back into the couch and pulled her book up. He smiled despite himself. Then she opened up her book and began running her finger down the page quickly like he often did.

Reid stood up and went to the team. As he walked the others were talking but the conversation was no longer about the unsub.

"She looks like you Reid," JJ whispered to him as he got into hearing range.

"Yeah," Morgan said looking at her then he chuckled. "Poor kid." Both women reached out and slapped Morgan again. "Hey, what is this, slap Morgan day?"

This he said a little louder and then they heard giggling. They all looked to see Riley was looking at them over the edge of her book.

"Maybe if you'd stop picking on my daddy you'd stop getting hit," Riley said giggling and Reid felt his heart swell. His daughter had just called him Daddy. He smiled but tried to hide it. Then he heard his daughter speak up again. "Oh, I forgot to give this to you."

With that Riley stood up and ran over to him with something small in her hands. He took it and thanked her before he realized it was an envelope addressed, by name, to him.

"Where did you get this?" he asked and his daughter got sad.

"He told me to give the first one to the police officers who came but he told me to keep that letter for my dad, not to show anyone," Riley said before looking down. "Did I do okay?"

"Yeah," Reid said as he began to open the letter. When he opened it he began to read.

'Dear Spencer Reid…'

_--_

_[I know, I'm mean. So, anyone curious about the letter? Don't worry, I'll update soon. So, what did you think? Did you like it, hate it, or are you indifferent about it? I'd like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed so far. TVGirl09]_


	10. The Letter

Missing Kids

The Letter

'Dear Spencer Reid,

_You may not remember me. You may not care to remember me. You probably don't remember what you did to my family either, how you ruined us. However, in a couple days, when I have done what I've set out to do and I turn myself in as the killer of your daughter and those other little kids, I will be the one killer you will never be able to forget._

_Now, take a look at those victims, those other victims. Look at those children that have been kidnapped and killed. Those children are dead because of what you did to my family Spencer Reid. The families of my other victims paid a heavy price but it must be done. I had to perfect my craft. Discovering the method in which I was going to kill your special little girl was just, so… gratifying. _

_My brother was an innocent man that you hunted and shot like a common criminal. However, I have one thing to say. Your daughter, she will not be as lucky as those other children. Her death will come sooner than theirs. She has only the same amount of time as my brother had while in that hospital you put him in. _

_Do you remember yet or have there been too many to count. I know, you gave my family that whole spiel about 'only doing your job'. What bullshit. You're actions drove my nephew to drink and drive putting him in a coma, my father killed himself because of you and my mom had to be locked away in a sanitarium because of you. _

_So, you'd better hurry and find us or you're little girl is going to pay for having you as a father. Oh, and you may be wondering when your deadline to catching me is. The answer to that is simple. Three Days. _

_Let the games begin.'_

_--_

[So, what do you think? I know, not much of a real chapter. However, every (or almost every) psycho has a reason behind what they are doing. I figured we needed to see into this creeps reasoning. Well, Thank you for reading and feel free to review. TVGirl09]


	11. Through the Eyes of a Child

Missing Kids

Through the Eyes of a Child

She watched as her dad's face paled. She could tell from his reaction the letter wasn't good news. She might not have been as old as the other kids in her second grade class but she wasn't an idiot either.

Her daddy was scared.

"Reid," the blonde woman said stepping towards him while her mom stood back. Her voice was soothing and her dad relaxed slightly.

"The deadlines been moved up," her dad said as he dialed a number quickly.

"The all seeing oracle, speak and be heard," a voice said chipperly.

"Garcia, I need you to look up everyone I have ever shot. Then cross check it to see how many had children that died shortly after I shot them," Her dad said and she noticed the confused looks on the others faces.

"Gotcha, what's this for?" the woman asked, "if you don't mind me asking."

"Our unsub is targeting me," her dad said and everyone posture got straighter. "He's targeting me through my family, I don't have time to go into detail but it's imperative that we get this information ASAP. A girl's life depends on it."

After a few moments of silence she spoke, "one had a son die, two had daughters die, and as a kicker I threw in one who had a nephew die."

"Does it say how on their records?" her daddy asked.

"Yeah, the one little girl was twelve and had cancer, the other little girl was only three months old and died of SIDS, the son was killed by smoke inhalation after someone caught his house on fire. The nephew is the only other one and he died in a car accident due to him driving while under the influence of alcohol," the woman said. "Did any of this help?"

"Yeah, can you find any surviving family of the one with the car accident victim and fax it over to us?" her dad asked, sounding almost as authoritative as the other guy, the one with the dark hair.

"Sure," the woman said.

"Thanks Garcia, I owe you big," Her dad said, his shoulders straightening slightly. A bit of the weight was lifted. Riley smiled at this thought. If some of the weight was lifted then that meant something had just gone right.

"No prob," the voice on the phone said and then the woman named Garcia hung up.

Riley knew her daddy would catch this guy. She just hoped they'd beat the statistics and she'd be alive when they found her sister.

_[New chapter done. Hope you liked it, thanks for the reviews. Thanks for reading.]_


	12. Counting the Moments

Missing Kids

Counting the Moments

Reid sighed as he rubbed his brow. Seven hours ago they had learned about the deadline. Now they were searching for one Andrew Carter or Leon Carter. One was the father of the kid who'd died so he definitely didn't write the letter but the other was the uncle.

"I'm sorry guys; I can't find any record of either of them. They both disappeared six-years-ago after the boy died," Penelope said and Reid sighed.

"Thanks Garcia," JJ said and then the line went dead.

"Damn," Reid heard Morgan mutter before both men remembered Reid's daughter, Riley, was in the room. They both turned to look at her and she just shrugged.

"Kids at school say worse," she assured them before flipping the page in her book.

"I wish we had, I don't know, the license plat or something," Rossi said and his daughter's head bounced up instantly.

"3-P-F-Something-Something-1-2-Something," Riley said and they all turned to look at her.

"You saw the license plate?" Hotchner asked and his daughter shrugged.

"I caught a glimpse of it," Riley said.

"And you didn't tell the officer's about it why?" Hotchner demanded and Reid got ready to jump to the defense of his daughter when she spoke up.

"Nobody asked me for it. They asked for color and make but nothing else," Riley said. "I'm a kid, how was I suppose to know it would help… it will help won't it?"

"Yeah, it will," Reid reassured her and she smiled at him.

Reid then turned as JJ redialed Garcia's number.

"Yeah, what can I do you for?" Garcia said and Derek spoke up.

"Hey, baby girl, could you run this license plate for us, or at least what we have of it," Derek asked.

"Okay, give it to me," Garcia said.

"3PF, blank, blank, 12, blank," Riley said.

"Use the parameters of this state and the fact it's a white van to narrow it down," Rossi said. "If it wasn't stolen then search for ones owned by a man."

"Gotcha, I'll call you back when I've got something," Garcia said before the line went dead.

Just then his daughter turned to Ashley. "Mommy, I'm hungry," his daughter said and Derek glanced at his watch.

"For good reason too, it's getting late," Morgan said looking up.

"I'll take her home and make her something to eat, you guys want me to bring you something back?" Ashley asked and they looked at her. Most wouldn't offer that, but he remembered Ashley had always liked taking care of people.

"They wouldn't like what you'd make," Reid said bluntly and everyone looked at him. Ashley nodded, understanding.

"They're carnivores huh?" she asked and he nodded. "Let me guess, so are you."

"I don't change, Ash, you of all people should know that," Reid said and she frowned and shook her head before she responded.

"You've changed more than you think Spencer," she said before turning to their daughter. "Let's go, I'll make you a grilled veggie sandwich when we get home."

"Okay mommy," his daughter said standing up. Ashley held her hand out for the child but Riley ignored it and ran to Reid. She pulled him into a hug; which he returned. "Be careful daddy, I just got you back." Her voice echoed in his head as she pulled away and ran to take her mom's hand.

He watched his daughter walk away with the mother of his child. A part of him was furious that he'd never known, he'd never stopped to see what was up with her after they'd went there separate ways. If he had, even once, maybe he would have seen that he had kids.

Reid turned back to his teammates who all looked at him worried.

"Reid, how are you holding up man?" Morgan asked as soon as the door closed. He sounded worried.

"I'm fine," Reid lied. Truthfully he wasn't sure what he was feeling at that exact moment. All he knew was fine wasn't one of them.

"Liar," Hotchner said looking at him.

"How are you feeling really?" Prentiss asked leaning towards him, across the table. It told him she was worried, and wanted to know the truth.

"I'm not sure what I'm feeling to tell the truth. I'm trying to view this as if it were any other case but I'm failing horribly," Reid said with a sigh and the corner of Morgan's mouth twitched upwards.

"Let me guess, first time that's ever happened," Morgan said teasingly. Reid threw a glare in Morgan's direction.

"Morgan, be nice, Reid, I don't know what evil thing you're planning but stop it right now," Hotchner ordered and Reid held back an eye roll.

Sometimes Hotch was worse than a father would be.

"Dude, I was just kidding," Morgan argued and Reid shook his head.

"Let it go, this one's hitting everyone, way to close to home," Rossi told Morgan and Morgan nodded before they turned to the clock, praying Garcia would find something soon.

--

_[I hope you like it and Thank You for reading. Sorry it took me a while to update. My computer's been acting up – only allowing me to be on about half an hour to an hour at a time before it shuts down. So, thanks to every one who reviewed and I'll hurry to get a new update up soon. TVGirl09]_


	13. Change of Plans

Missing Kids

Change of Plans

Riley sat on her bed in the room that she shared with her sister. Looking across the way was her sister's empty bed and Riley felt the tears sting at the back of her eyes. Her mom had always told her that as long as the two of them stuck together nothing bad would ever happen to them.

She'd always known it was one of those white lies parents told there kids; like they'd never let anything happen to them, there really was a Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy existed, things like that but still. This one she'd believed.

Now she and her sister were separated. Her sister was gone and there was a chance she might never be coming home.

Even though her dad had told her it wasn't her fault how could it not be. It should have been her. She didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her daddy, why someone would take her sister to hurt her?

These things didn't make sense to her six-year-old mind. Why would someone do something like this?

The tears began to fall and Riley buried her face in her knees, feeling out of control. Her sister might never come back. Her best friend might never come back. Her mom kept crying when she thought Riley couldn't see or hear but she did.

Riley sat there when a hand wrapped around her, holding a cloth over her face. She began to panic. She struggled with all her might but the hands were too strong and slowly her eyelids began to droop.

The last thing she saw was a picture of her and her sister, together.

--

"Riley," Ashley called as she knocked on her little girl's door. "Dinners ready."

She heard some movement behind the door and stepped back. When the door opened Ashley's heart dropped as she saw a man standing there covered in all black.

"No," Ashley yelled right before the man pulled out a gun and shot it at her. It was strangely quiet. The bullet entered her chest, searing her with pain. Then he pulled the trigger again, and again. They tore through her stomach.

Her legs gave in that instant and Ashley collapsed to the ground. Unable to move herself upwards she was forced to watch as the man moved towards her daughter. His gloved hands reached out to grab her and it took everything she had for her arms to push her chest upwards so she could look at the man who was taking her other daughter.

"Don't you touch her," Ashley said weakly, a strange metallic liquid filling her mouth. She spat it on her floor and saw blood there. That wasn't good.

"Or what, you'll bleed on me," the man asked cockily as he held her daughter to his chest. "Trust me, you won't be around much longer to know the difference. Your ex-fiance and daughters will join you soon enough anyways."

"No," Ashley said as her arms gave out too and she collapsed back to the floor.

"Oh, yes," The man said before standing over her. He pointed the gun at her head and she watched as he slowly pulled the trigger.

--

The random officer meant to guard Ashley and Riley noticed they'd been upstairs for a while and he had a bad feeling. Slowly he left his post and walked to the front door where he knocked. He waited a bit for a response but when he heard nothing he opened the door.

His gun was out and he held it, ready to shoot. He pointed it around as he checked through the room. He made his way upstairs and the first thing he saw when he got to the top was Ashley McCleary lying in a puddle of her own blood.

Automatically he made his way to her and knelt down, gun still out, to feel for a pulse. He closed his eyes as he realized there was no pulse.

He quickly searched the house and found the little girl missing. Instead, written in her mother's blood was one word, '_retribution_'. He quickly called his captain to inform him of what had happened. Now there were two missing kids, a dead mother, and an FBI Agent who could, very easily, kill him for allowing this to happen.

This so wasn't his day.

--

_[Sorry it took me so long to get an update. I've been in New York for the past week with no computer available. I hope you liked it. TVGirl09]_


	14. Reid

Missing Kids

Reid

Reid was sitting in the room trying to put together a good profile, which seemed to be eluding them, when Hotchner was called out of the office. A sick feeling had begun to form in Reid's stomach as he watched Hotch shake his head and get that look in his eyes.

It was the same look he'd had whenever something bad happened to someone on the team. When Reid had purposely gone into the train with that paranoid schizophrenic Hotchner had this same look, when Garcia was shot this look had been there, when the car had exploded this look was plastered on his face for weeks.

This was bad news if Reid knew of any.

Hotchner thanked the man and walked into the room, his head hung low and his stature not quiet as straight as it usually was.

"What's happened?" Reid asked worried. When he didn't respond immediately Reid began to imagine a million horrible scenarios. Had Jesse's body been found? Were they too late to save his daughter?

"Ms. McCleary was shot in her home and died at the scene," Hotchner said, his voice hesitant, and Reid felt everything stop. All the blood rushed away from his face and his mind screamed a million different questions at once. That hadn't been something he'd expected. This unsub was changing tactics big time.

"What about Riley?" Reid asked, his voice shaky and terrified. It was strange, less than twenty-four hours ago he hadn't known he had a daughter, now he was worried about her, panicking at the prospect of her dying.

"She's missing Reid. Someone snuck in through an open window on the second story of the house and a cloth with chloroform was found in her room," Hotchner stated, though his voice held the same tone Reid had heard him use before, with the families of victims.

"He's spiraling," was all Reid could say in response. When things got to difficult emotionally, go with the profile, go with statistics. They were safe; you couldn't get hurt with them. "If he's deviating like this then he's spiraling big time. He's now murdered an adult and kidnapped two children days apart from each other. He's getting sloppy."

"Reid, are you okay?" JJ asked as they looked at him worried. He knew he probably appeared to have shut his emotions off from the outside but internally he was screaming. He needed to find this bastard so he could a bullet right between his eyes. And usually Reid wasn't the violent type but taking his kid was probably the worst mistake this Unsub could have made.

"We need to find this guy. I have to compartmentalize otherwise I won't be able to help," Reid said though the pain in his voice was obvious to everyone, including himself.

"Reid," Morgan said worried, "you don't have to do this. No one would think any less of you if you took a step back from this one."

"You might not but _I_ would," Reid said looking him square in the eye. "I feel bad enough as it is, missing six years of my own daughters' lives. If I let you guys do all this without me it would be like those six years all over again."

"Okay, step back everyone," Hotch ordered and they turned to look at him. "We still have a job to do. This unsub is escalating quickly and if we don't pull it together Riley and Jesse will pay for it with their lives."

Everyone nodded understanding. Reid felt Prentiss move towards his side as if to give him strength or something and at that moment he needed it. Reid sighed before he went to work on the profile, needing to find his daughters and bring them home.

--

Hotchner and Rossi stood back as they watched the other members of the team work this case. Neither spoke for a long time but just watched. The usual tactics Morgan used to lighten scenes – inappropriate flirting and so forth – were gone. The female team members kept glancing at Reid as if he might break at any moment.

It was tense.

"How do you think he's doing?" Hotchner asked and Rossi shrugged.

"I have to give the boy credit; he's stronger than I thought he was. Most parents, FBI or not, would be freaking out by now. They wouldn't be able to help in this situation like he is," Rossi stated. "Me, I'm finding it hard to imagine sweet innocent Reid as a father. Though, there is no doubt in my mind that little girl we met is his."

"Yeah, she's just like him," Hotchner admitted looking at the youngest team member wondering if it was Jack would he have the same strength that Reid was showing.

Looking at the young man it was obvious he was worried but he was able to manage it.

"Do you think we'll find them," Rossi asked and Hotchner looked at the older man who wasn't looking at him but at Reid. He knew they were both worrying about what would happen if they failed in saving the two little girls.

"What the unsub didn't realize is Reid's a powerful FBI agent normally. With this extra incentive, he's down right unstoppable. If anyone can find the girls it'll be Reid," Hotchner admitted to his colleague.

"God, I hope so. I've never lost a child but I've seen what it can do to parents. I don't want to see that happen to Reid," Rossi said and Hotchner understood.

Just then Morgan's cell phone rang.

"What've you got?" Morgan asked, his voice sharp and weary.

"An address. I've got the home address of you're unsubs, two of them really, both within a block of each other," Garcia said. "They're being sent to your PDA's right now."

"You're a life saver," Reid said into the phone.

"Now, Reid, if I didn't know better I'd think you and Morgan were switching places," Garcia said and everyone smiled at her bantering.

"Trust me Hot Stuff, when this all done you and I will return to normal," Morgan assured her right before they hung up. Now it was off to the locations, determined to find the girls.

-

_[Well, another chapter closer to the end. So, what did you think? Did you like it, hate it, indifferent? Thanks for reading and reviewing… The next chapter we will finally get to meet the Unsubs. Something to look forward too. Thanks again… TVGirl09.]_


	15. A Gun to your Head

Missing Kids

A Gun to your Head

Reid rode in the van impatiently; ignoring Morgan's reckless driving the entire way. His mind was on his two daughters. He felt this unnatural need for vengeance and the need to protect them.

He didn't even know them yet he felt this way. He couldn't imagine how Hotchner had dealt with this feeling.

With a sigh Reid finally realized their speed was decreasing rapidly. He glanced around and recognized one of the addresses. As the car came to a stop he jumped out, ready to find his daughters.

"Hotch, I'm heading towards that house," Reid called.

"I'll go with," Morgan announced instantly.

"We need to stick together," Hotchner called but Reid blatantly and purposely ignored his superior. The more he thought about what that bastard might be doing to his daughters at that moment the more sporadic his usually calm actions became. He couldn't just wait till they finished clearing the other house where they might or might not be.

He had to find them now and get him the hell away from them. Besides, Reid knew his history with Unsubs; chances were high that he'd be the one to find this guy before any of the others. Then again, he was pretty sure he was about to get shot as well but he couldn't think about that. He had to concentrate on getting his girls back, now.

The two agents went into the buildings, guns cocked. Slowly he checked all the rooms on the main floor then he motioned for Morgan to search for them upstairs while he checked downstairs. Morgan nodded in agreement silently.

They moved towards their respective stairs. Reid moved slowly, meticulously down each and every step. His gun was at the ready so he wasn't sneak attacked. His brown eyes searched through the dank lighting, hoping to find Jesse and Riley.

Immediately his eyes came to rest on a single closet at the far end of the room. He couldn't see anyone else so he made his way towards it praying his girls weren't in there.

Slowly he reached for it when he heard a gun cock.

"Well, hello Spencer Reid," a male voice said as a gun was jammed into the back of his head, hard. "It's nice to finally meet the man responsible for ruining my life."

"And your name would be?" Reid asked, his mind reeling. He'd hoped they would find him _after_ he'd gotten his girls to safety, or at least to where they could make a break for it.

"What do you think it is?" the man asked grabbing Reid and shoving him down to his knees.

"Either Leon or Andrew," Reid stated bluntly, not caring enough to pretend to be ignorant of who he was dealing with.

"You really are smart aren't you," the guy asked.

"I guess," Reid stated when he heard the gun behind him cock. Reid felt adrenalin kick in. He wanted to fight back but knowing him he'd get hurt instead of his attacker.

"Just so you know, My name is Leon," The man said pushing it into his scalp once more. Reid closed his eyes, unable to believe this. His daughters, if they survived, were going to be orphaned by the same man.

"Stop playing with him Leon. Just shoot the bastard, then kill the brats and let's go. We need to get out of here," another male voice called, obviously Andrew.

"Alright," Leon said. Reid knew one of his attackers was distracted so he reached his foot backwards and slammed it into Leon's knee. He heard it crack followed by a grunt and thud. He didn't think as he lifted the gun he hadn't dropped yet and pointed it at Andrew. He popped off three shots before he could even think.

One bullet hit the unsub in the forehead. The other bullet in the neck pretty close to the artery. The final bullet missed the intended target completely. It didn't matter though. The one in the head had done its job and the unsub couldn't hurt anyone, ever again.

He glanced back to see the other one grabbing for the dropped gun but at that moment Reid jumped up and kicked the gun away with his foot.

"Don't even think about it," Reid snapped as he pointed the gun at the perp's head. "I really don't want to loose my job for shooting you."

"Reid," Morgan called as he ran down the basement stairs but stopped at the body. Reid, stupidly, looked up from the suspect who saw his opportunity. He moved for the gun and picked it up.

Morgan pulled out his gun as Reid turned to face the perp who was lifting the gun to point at Reid. There was a gun shot.

The Unsub's eyes glazed over for a minute and then he collapsed to the ground in a heap. His gun fell away. Reid leaned over the body and checked for a pulse but found none.

"Is he," Morgan began but Reid cut him off.

"Dead," Reid said bluntly. He stood up, the unsub's blood staining his hand. He ignored it, turning to the closet. He pulled it open to find both of his daughters in there. Their hands and feet were bound with duct-tape and there was tape over their mouths.

"Morgan get the medic," Reid yelled back as he stepped in to the closet in front of one of the girls. "Its okay, you're safe now."

His voice was softer, caring. He realized the one he was talking to had to be Jesse due to a huge bruise, that looked like it was beginning to heal, on the side of her face. "I'm going to take this tape off your mouth now. Blink twice if that's okay."

She blinked so he slowly pulled the tape off her, praying he didn't hurt his own daughter. She winced once and he felt it tear at him. Still, he got it off.

"The bad man said he wanted to kill my daddy, he needs to be warned," Jesse cried as soon as the tape was off.

"Don't worry," Reid assured the girl. "Everything will… be okay now." He wasn't sure of his own words. Their mother was dead, they had a workaholic for a father, they were geniuses so they would be bullied in school, still, at that moment, they were fine.

He took the tape off Riley now who cried.

"Daddy, I knew you'd come," Riley sobbed as he looked at his girls.

"You're my daddy?" Jesse asked and he nodded.

"I did come," he said as the paramedics rushed in followed by the rest of the team. "I promise, I always will."

--

_[Okay, there is one more chapter and an epilogue left. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it… TVGirl09]_


	16. Point of View

Missing Kids

Point of View

JJ and Prentiss watched Reid interact with those two little girls through the open door. The men on the team had gone to get something to eat but the ladies were curious. So now they watched as Reid spoke to them about books.

It was interesting to say the least. Jesse and Riley reminded them so much of their father, spouting off random facts and quoting strange texts.

"Dad, Ms. Prentiss and Ms. JJ are standing at the door," Riley said before standing up, her damage minimal compared to that of her sisters. She bounced over and pulled them in.

"Who?" Jesse asked before snapping her fingers, "Dad's colleagues, never mind, dumb question."

"There is no such thing as a dumb question, just questions off topic," Prentiss said smiling at the scene. Never had she thought she'd see Spencer Reid the father of two beautiful girls, two brilliant girls like these two.

"So, does dad have a girl friend," Jesse asked, obviously much more assertive than her sister. Riley giggled at the idea. Reid's face went bright red at his daughter's words.

"Um, Jesse, that's not exactly appropriate," Reid said and the girl just waved her little hand at him.

"What's appropriate but the natural set of taboos in which we live our lives, so what if we break a few every now and then," Jesse asked and everyone turned to look at her confused. She blushed. "I rambled again didn't I?"

Riley nodded laughing. "Yes, you rambled."

Everything was light since the situation had happened. Both Riley and Jesse were fine for the most part. Riley was just a little bruised while Jesse had a fractured ankle, had been dehydrated and malnourished but over all in pretty good health.

They laughed and smiled. The women had never seen Reid smile as much or as broadly as he did that day. Those girls were good for him. He seemed more assertive now, more confident.

The women laughed at the antics. The day passed quickly. Finally it happened.

"Where's mommy?" Riley asked innocently looking around. JJ's heart broke. Prentiss sympathized with what Reid was about to do.

"Girls, I'm sorry. Your mother… she… the guy who took you, he, he killed her," Reid stammered, all that confidence he'd been showing gone.

"No," Riley cried as Jesse stood there stone faced. She reminded them of a working Reid, pushing everything out of sight, compartmentalizing everything. That may or may not be a good thing, especially for such a little girl. Reid motioned to the others that they needed to leave. They left without question.

There are some things in life that needed to be dealt with on your own.

--

JJ sighed, unable to stand the pain she'd seen on those young faces. She dealt with it constantly but those two little faces reminded her of Reid. It was like seeing him in that pain. It was impossible not to feel the need to protect them, like she tried to always protect Reid.

Still, Reid had changed, in a matter of hours. He was holding himself more upright, he was more in control. She understood the feeling. When you become a parent you need to be in control-you need to be collected so your child could draw strength from you.

She already saw Reid taking up that Role in his daughters' lives.

Silently JJ made her way to the door of his room unnoticed. Riley had fallen asleep in his arms while he talked to Jesse who was now crying in his other arm. Her tears were controlled though, only barely falling from her eyes.

"Daddy, why did this have to happen to us?" the little girl asked.

"I wish I knew," Reid muttered. "I wish I had some answers to give you, but I don't. It's frustrating to know I'm a genius yet I can't answer your question when you ask it."

"How any living being could be as cold and cruel as those men were is beyond me," Riley said, her voice shaky from her tears. Her brown eyes looked at her dad and he looked at her.

"Those men were sick, in a way nobody could ever help. They wouldn't have stopped, even if they had killed all of us. There minds were warped and poisoned slowly over time. That's why they were the way they were," Reid tried explaining.

JJ knocked on the door and leaned against it. Reid and Riley jumped and turned to them.

"JJ," Reid said, smiling a small smile. "Jesse, I would like to introduce you to Jennifer Jareau, otherwise known as JJ."

"Nice to meet you," Jesse said holding out her hand to JJ. JJ saw the girls eyes looking her over, probably noting the similarities in appearance between JJ and her mother.

Both were shorter women, skinny, pale, blonde, and blue eyed. After that they looked nothing alike but still, it was enough for a child.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jesse," JJ said taking the girl's hand gently though the girl squeezed firmly before she released her hand back to her. JJ tried to hold back a smile. The child was sizing her up.

"You work with Dad, Ms. Jareau?" Jesse asked. JJ nodded.

"Yes, I work with him, and please, call me JJ," JJ told the girl who nodded at her, looking at her with a wary eye. JJ looked at Reid. "Well, I came to see if you two needed anything."

"I'm good, how about you Jesse?" Reid asked his daughter and she shook her head no.

"No thank you, JJ," the girl said, finally smiling.

"Well, then I guess I'll be leaving. It was nice to meet you Jesse," JJ said smiling before turning around.

"It was nice to meet you too," Jesse called after her. JJ stopped and looked at the girl who didn't look so bad at that moment. Then again, grief came in waves. You didn't have to be a profiler to know that.

There would be a lot of tears shed in the future, but they'd get through it. She just knew it.

--

"Reid's a dad," Rossi told Hotchner as the two team members sat there drinking coffee. Those two were the senior agents. Often times they butted heads but other times they confided in each other.

They were each other's personal shrink.

"Seems that way," Hotchner stated bluntly. "Poor kid. At least I had nine months to attempt to prepare. He had no time at all."

"You're the dad, not me, I can only guess what its like," Rossi said. "The responsibility isn't something I'd want to have to deal with."

"Are you telling me you never wanted kids, ever?" Hotchner asked curiously. Rossi shrugged.

"No, I'm not saying that, but at the age I am now do you see me having children," Rossi asked. "I love children, its just, I still see Reid as a child himself, imagining him having kids of his own is just beyond me. Look, he's young and smart but he's not very sociable. The idea of him actually able to get a girl while being so nervous is mind blowing, staggering even."

"Yeah, well, he's still a man, whether we like to think of him as one or not. He's not a little boy. His ex is proof of that fact, those children are too. I don't think a paternity test is even needed," Hotch said.

Rossi laughed at the idea. "You maybe right, they'll just prove those genius girls are his, a fact none of us are questioning. They look and sound too much like him to be questioned," Rossi said and Hotchner nodded in agreement.

--

"Reid's really a father," Morgan muttered in shock. He still couldn't believe it. Internally he still saw Spencer Reid as the nerdy bookworm. He wasn't even that old. Reid was twenty-seven for god's sake.

Yeah, people have kids a hell of a lot younger than that but still, it was bizarre. You just never imagined one of your best friends having kids.

When he'd found out what Ashley had done he'd been pissed that his friend hadn't been able to be apart of their lives. Now he couldn't imagine him as their father. Yet, he'd seen the way he'd responded to them when he thought they were in danger. He'd gone all papa bear or whatever the hell on those Unsubs.

Before he had the chance to think anything else his phone rang. He answered it after reading Garcia.

"Hey, Hot Stuff, what's up?" Morgan asked distracted. What he heard on the other end of the line sent shivers down his spine.

"Why didn't you tell me Reid was the father of our latest missing child?" Garcia asked, and oh, she sounded Pissed.

--

"I thought someone had told you," Morgan said on the other end of the line but Garcia wasn't hearing it. She was fuming.

"Why didn't you tell me, I had to discover it by digging through files on that family, accidentally finding his name listed as the father," Garcia spat into the phone. She wasn't exactly happy with the profiler at that moment.

She was feeling betrayed at that moment by the people she called family.

"Garcia, I…" he began but she cut him off.

"Morgan, you should have told me. What, did you think Reid was going to call me and tell me the good news while dealing with the shock himself? He had to deal with his missing daughter, the death of his ex, as well as trying to keep himself together while working on the case. He has a good excuse for not calling me, what's yours Morgan?" Garcia asked, knowing she wasn't being fair but at that point she didn't care.

Just then Garcia started searching through the database, looking for pictures of the girls and their mother. She quickly found one.

"Garcia, I'm sorry, I don't kno…" Morgan began.

"Good Lord, those girls are spitting images of their father, and his ex was a serious looker. Damn, our boy has had better luck with the women than I ever imagined!" Garcia exclaimed enthusiastically. She was over the fact none of them had told her. She was staring at the pictures, eyeing the girls who looked almost clones of him, except for the fact they were female. Then there was his ex. She was beautiful, blonde, and she looked like she could have been a model.

"Garcia, I need my ear drum when this is over," Morgan whined and she scowled.

"Oh, sorry, but they are. This picture I found shows them looking like mini doctor Reids. They even dress like him," Garcia stated when she head talking in the back ground.

"Baby girl, I need to go, Hotch wants to talk to us about something," Morgan stated.

"Okay," Garcia said right before the line went dead. "How rude," she mumbled to herself before turning back to the picture of Reid's girls and smiled. Their boy had two little girls. This was definitely going to be an interesting ride from here out.


	17. Epilogue

Missing Kids

Epilogue

--

One-Year-Later

--

"Jesse, Riley, wake up, you're going to be late for school," Reid called up the stairs at his two little girls.

"Coming daddy," Riley called running down the stairs. She was wearing bright pink and stood out like a sore thumb.

"Dad, have you seen my copy of Paradise Lost?" Jesse called and Reid smiled to himself.

"Upstairs, bedside table, under your copy of Wicked," Reid called up to her as Riley spun in front of him, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What do you think of the dress Aunt Penny got me?" Riley asked smiling at him. It was a bright pink atrocious looking thing that only Garcia would pick out. It matched the highlights she'd put in his daughter's hair. He still wanted to kill her for that. Still he smiled at his young daughter's enthusiasm.

"I like it," he lied and Jesse scoffed as she came down the stairs. She was in navy blue dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a jacket that matched her pants. Her feet were bare except for her socks; one white with little green clovers on it and one with red sock with pink little hearts. Her clothing reminded him slightly of JJ's clothing, the person Jesse had connected to most, just like Riley had connected with Garcia.

"If that's not a lie I don't know what is?" his daughter said not even looking up from her book.

"Daddy," Riley groaned.

"Okay, door, now, I can't be late for work," Reid said changing the subject.

The two girls scoffed before giving each other a glance with a mischievous smile plastered on their faces.

"What ever evil plans you two are concocting it will have to wait until later," Reid told them. "Wait till I go away on a case and do it to the nanny… actually scratch that, I don't want to have to search for another nanny."

"But Dad," those two groaned and he gave them 'the look' all parents give their children when they won't budge. They saw it and sighed. The duo exited the house and Reid glanced at the Calendar.

Today was the anniversary of that life changing case. If he hadn't gone with the team he would have never learned the truth. He would have never met his daughters who would most likely be dead right now.

Even though he was still angry at how Ashley had lied to him he couldn't be totally angry. She'd given him two beautiful little girls. It was those two little girls he fought for.

Hotch had Jack, JJ had Henry, and he had his girls. He smiled for a moment before he closed the door to his house slowly before him. His life was better than it had ever been.


End file.
